


canon

by Nataliestywoke



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: #HELLO, #that scene were there at their farm, #the real ending actually, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliestywoke/pseuds/Nataliestywoke
Summary: tell me that’s not on period !
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	canon

Okay so let’s just all agree within ourselves that the story ended with that wholesome scene were Ellie and Dina are at their little farm with there cute little baby! 

They live happily and move forward with the their lives and they’re just simply... get this... happy.

That is the canon ending are we all in a agreement with each other?! Okay cool great!

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s on canon!


End file.
